


Pulling The Strings

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Modification, Gore, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am having to rewrite this. wrote the whole first chapter but lost all of it, Im very angry, Lack of Communication, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture, Sharing a Body, Stupidity, Talking, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tsundere OC, Why Did I Write This?, almost as angry as this oc, fuck fresh, like fresh, oc that lives off of SOULs, only fresh doesn't exist in the multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Read the tags. Laziness is twice as bad because this story I already started working on and now I have to re-do it. Not happy author. But I won't really put a actual summary like I may want to, but here is the gist. OC is a very VERY weak parasite. They live off of what I refer to as SOUL juice. The idea is that she is like fresh, only she is not 90's, doesn't talk funny, and isn't necessarily a very hungry parasite.You'll find out what I mean in the story itself. Fuck life.
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start

I don't necessarily know how I came to be.. I just one day woke up weak, so minuscule that you aren't sure how you made it. You didn't even know what you needed back then, just that you needed something to eat. It's odd- waking up as a.. legit SOUL spec with no body. You don't know how you figured out how to get what you were in need of to live or have any form of strength. You do know now that you are a parasite, one that is extremely insignificant. You don't really know everything about how you function really, just know your hunger is satisfied as long as you have a host to cling to that has a perfectly functioning SOUL. And get a few bits of the SOUL. ( ~~they luckily don't realize the fact that they got a parasite until you are long gone. they never even realize..~~ )

SOULs aren't really a picky subject for you, but you do know that some are easier hosts than others. You are well aware of the multiverse- you are, after all, living off of Sans and Papyrus variants most of the time. You could just stay on one AU, but it is much more interesting to know what is going on, so you only cling to those who would interact with their alternate selves. Besides, it's easier to stay disguised. More options.

Sans variants, basically the ones with low HoPe are seen as vulnerable to most. In a way, they are right. They can dodge any attack- but the issue is, they won't be able to dodge you. You are like a homing radar, which is quite interesting. Sans variants are known to get sick easily, and therefore its common knowledge that those who get sick easily would not be found odd if they take a break due to feeling weak. You never made it seem more than a light fever, and you could live off of them for a month tops before they realize that their so called 'illness' hadn't left or got worse as time went on.

Whenever you leave their SOUL, they do recover relatively fast. You try to leave before they could get concerned enough for a doctor check up, but a situation like this is something you hate. Sci was smiling in a friendly manner at your host, who is nicknamed Classic. You have only been clinging to Classic's SOUL for a week now, and as time progressed he got more and more suspicious it seemed. Classic, like the unknowing prick he was, somehow managed to set up a appointment without your notice. You see everything he sees, so it confused you how it went over your head that this was gonna happen. Part of why you avoided this Sans as a host, he was one of the sharper tools in the shed.

"Heyo Classic, you set up an appointment for the check up?" Classic hums in affirmation, and follow Sci's silent command to follow him to a examination room. With Sci's guidance, he was sat up on a table and the damned doc was aligning and calibrating the machine that was going to find out what this so called illness was. You wonder what made him go ahead and do this. "What made you worried anyways? Don't you and your alternate selves get sick commonly?"

Classic chuckles, shrugging naturally. "guess it's just the fact i'm the oldest AU. i know somethin' when it's not gonna be normal i guess you could say." He doesn't realize how right he is it seemed. You decide that Classic is officially the worst one to ever feed off. You got no idea how he noticed so quick- You only got a drop or two of SOUL juice. You wait nervously as Sci finishes up setting the machine up to work the way it was supposed to.

Sci turns back to Classic, smiling with a somewhat satisfied look. "Alright, calibrations are set. Let's see what your SOUL is looking like." Classic stills, letting Sci line up the x-ray like machine. Soon enough, a sharp shiver runs through not just Classic but you too by default. You are still a SOUL and are technically being scanned too.

A few seconds pass as he pressed buttons he wrinkles his features in concern as he saw something on the screen. You could tell Classic was concerned, and asked the thing you wished you kind of wanted the answer to yourself. "somethin' the matter doc? is it worse than we thought?" Sci starts sweating in worry, glancing at Classic, unsure if he should say what he saw.

You were literally sweating bullets yourself. He definitely saw something, and you KNOW that you aren't necessarily invisible. Your little dot of a SOUL was obvious when clinging to the host, and so small that it would be difficult to find if it wasn't for Classic's pure SOUL. The mark was obvious, you know that much.

He decided he could safely show it to him after a second of explanation it seemed. "You uh.. you said you were feeling more tired than usual right?" Classic seemed confused at that, but responded anyways, clueless to your nervousness that is equivalent to that of a Alphys.

"uh.. yeah. and sometimes, when i try to summon a simple bone it doesn't really do it.." Classic was probably trying to think of the possible things that could cause such a mess, and you were busy making sure to run over details and ideas. When Sci seemed to glance at the machine's screen that isn't facing us he got increasingly concerned.

He probably decided to just show us after pressing a couple of buttons yet again, observing Classic's face closely as he does so. Crap.

Classic analyzes the picture of his SOUL, his pure white upside down heart seeming normal. His gaze then slides over to a little dot on it. It was just big enough to be seen, and seemed to be a very dark purple.

It was you. You can't remember the last time you saw your own SOUL, but you do know you weren't even a actual color when you first saw it. It was so dark that the color was not even visible.

Classic seems to notice that the dot _isn't supposed to be there_ , and glances nervously at Sci. "uhh.. is that something really bad?"

Sci now had a look of determination, and Classic seems to notice it to. Sci says something that confused you and Classic seemed to be increasingly concerned. "Code C." You try to think what that could stand for. You haven't heard of it before really, so this was something new.

Sci then turned and gave the 'wait one sec' finger and leaving out the door with it still open. Classic decided to stay put, rubbing his chest where his SOUL was with concern. You carefully keep quiet, hoping that if you don't give away anything that they just perhaps shrug it off as a 'spec of dirt' or something.

Wishful thinking.

Soon enough, Sci came back, but not alone. Another skeleton followed him closely, and this clearly startled both me and Classic. "ink?? i thought you were busy with a star sans meeting? is this SOUL thing that bad?"

Ink glanced at Sci with a questioning look, and Sci just pointed at the picture of the SOUL that is still there. He observes it for a second or two, and seems to understand the silent explanation that Sci gave him. You have no clue what is going on or why they won't tell Classic what was happening.

Ink was quick to act, so much that you don't even know what he did. You know he brought his brush off his back, but next thing you know, your host's body is covered in purple paint. Classic seems to know what the paint did, and was quick to give them both a frightened look. The purple paint soon enough turns to chains, and Classic just stares at the other Sans' in a worried form of fashion. Ink gave Classic a apologetic look, seeming much calmer now.

"Sorry, we had to wait to tell you until you couldn't do anything.. or well, until that thing couldn't do anything. They can hear everything and see everything were doing right now, and have been able to since they been there." You are confused as to how they figured it out by just a simple spec on the SOUL, but decide that it was something that probably was atleast a theory from science or whatever.

Classic nods faintly, still confused and waiting for a explanation but is now somewhat relaxed. "So basically, that spec is a totally different SOUL. I know it may be confusing, but that person that is on your SOUL seems to be like a parasite.. only they can actually eventually do real damage. They could even do something bad right now if they weren't bound. Sadly, anyone that the parasite is clinging to has to be bound as well, as the spec doesn't alter any physical things that can simply be cut off. The SOUL is something that can't just be sawed apart and be totally fine, but I'm sure you already knew that."

How did they find that out you got no clue. Even you didn't know that you could speed up the process. You haven't ever really tried though, to be fair. You may not really care about anyone, but you aren't exactly someone who enjoys being a hungry carnivorous SOUL.

Ink takes this as a chance to take action, staring directly into Classic's eye lights. It didn't seem like he was looking at Classic though, he seemed to more so be looking at you. If that didn't terrify you then you got no clue what did. "I have no idea who you are, but you should know what happens if this Sans dusts. Who made you, Nightmare? Error?"

Classic seemed to understand the situation, but didn't know how he could help. "is the parasite supposed to respond? because they haven't even made a sign that they were anything other than a mindless parasite.." Ink hums, tilting his head.

"The parasite has yet to really do anything? That's odd.. maybe they aren't able to respond?" You are trying to think of how to respond, but can't really find a way to do so.

Sci butts in, saying something that made the other two skeletons happy and you terrified. "I could just give Classic some medicine, and over time it would die off. No side effects really." Classic smiles gratefully at Sci, and is unaware that you were trying your best to think of how to get out of this mess.

"i think tha-" Suddenly he stops talking, and the sight disappears. You realize that just as that happened, you felt.. stronger? That confused you. You focus on relighting Classic's vision like you remember him doing a couple times now, and after a few tries, you realize you got no clue what was what.

Ink clears his throat, and calls out in concern. "Uhh.. Classic? You alright?" You struggle to do anything, and are unsure what is going on.

You attempt to speak like you have been attempting ever since you been trapped in these damned chains, and speak very.. very slowly. " _I... Can't... See???_ " Your voice sounded different than Classic's. It didn't sound remotely close to his even. It sounded emotionless, and pained, and surprisingly very weak. " _Am I.. am I homeless again?_ "

You aren't sure if you could explain what you meant as both the other skeletons made sounds of confusion, but one of them seem to catch on after a few seconds. Sci spoke, sounding much closer. Close enough to make you do a full body flinch. "When you say homeless, do you mean you didn't always be attached to Classic's SOUL?"

Ink seemed to realize what Sci did. You pay no attention to Ink though and focus on your inner battle. Your 'brain' felt like mush, and you were trying to remember what it was you did. You remember, albeit slowly. " _I.. I am a parasite. I haven't done this before, I don't even know if I ever spoke. I had attached to many SOULs, but I can't remember.. I know I woke up homeless, I was weak. Weaker than this. I couldn't see anything, can't remember how I got to my first SOUL._ "

Ink seemed to call out accusingly. "You don't remember anything? Just the occasional hop from SOUL to SOUL?! How many lives did you take with your damned parasitic ability?! How long has this been happening under our noses??" You attempt to shrink down, not liking his yelling. You focus instead on the skeletal hand resting on your skull. You don't know why Sci was doing that, but decide you can't do anything about it anyways.

" _No casualties. Left before it became anything more than a light cold. I can't answer anything about details, but I do know I was here on Classic a week before he noticed me.. It usually takes atleast double that time to be noticed or weakening the host._ " Ink seemed to be confused, and he takes a moment to think again before speaking, this time much calmer.

"How fast is your hunger?" You raise your head slightly, staring absently at his general direction. "Don't look at me like that, it's creepy. Answer the question, parasite."

You think over it, debating the answer. You decide to tell the truth. " _I only eaten a drop or two of Classic's SOUL. I eat very little but I need a constant stream of SOUL to live very long._ " You lower your head back down, absently tugging against the chains. Like you figured, the chains blocked you from doing anything really. You can't even get a different host.. Wait, idea!

The hand on your skull was gentle, but definitely keeping your head somewhat still. You wonder what he was doing, but decide that it was whatever. Ink speaks again, seeming to notice your shift in attention to the hand on your skull. "Did someone make you?"

You think about it before you answer. " _No idea. Never got a command or anything, if that's what worried you._ " Ink seemed to audibly relax, and turned his attention to the person holding your skull, Sci.

"Alright, let's do it." You only have a split second to be confused, before you feel something be jammed into one of the eye sockets. You stiffen considerably, taking a moment to realize that the sharp feeling was pain. You have no idea what happened when, but you were screaming bloody murder when the pain subsides enough for you to hear anything.

Whatever they jammed in the eye socket was _sharp_ , and you _did not like it_. It felt like you were gradually loosing the little strength you had, and your screams at sometime during this turned more deeper, more like Classic's voice. They do it for a extra couple of seconds, before stopping. The sharp thing was pulled out, and Classic was panting heavily, trying to recover somewhat.

The only sound was him trying to recover, before finally, Classic relights his vision. You focus on how he does it, and memorize the trick for another time if needed. You realize that just focusing was difficult, and you lacked any strength. You couldn't even muster up a reaction when Classic looked at the both of the tensed skeletons. You realize now that Sci was holding your skull so that he could just jab a needle into the eye socket. You can't do anything now, your energy was being greatly muffled.

Ink takes a step forward, and Classic focused on him with respect. You nearly die right then and there at his seriousness. "Classic, we can tell you're back. But what's the status of the parasite?" Classic takes a moment to run magic over his own SOUL, and it focuses around you. He takes a moment to make sure he actually found you, and then seems to CHECK you.

Classic speaks again, his voice hoarse from the screaming. "Still there, but very.. very weak now. They seem to be too weak to do anything really, and their HP is extremely low.."

Ink seemed to glance at Sci with a question on his face. Sci sighs. "I injected it the only way it would work without going straight into the SOUL. The parasite is considerably unable to even move, due to the type of drug I put in the system. Sorry Classic, it is affecting you too, but luckily not as much. They are actually weaker than you even." Classic chuckles in relief, but wrinkles his face in confusion.

"why isn't it gone though? they're .000001 health, but i would've thought they would be gone for sure." Sci hums, before snapping his fingers in realization.

"This drug isn't even meant to do damage, I mean yeah it hurts, but doesn't normally do damage to HP if the SOUL has enough strength. CHECK yourself." He does so, and he hums in confusion.

"i'm perfectly fine..? alright. what's the plan now?" Ink smiles absently, seeming to be relaxed now that he knows the parasite is no threat currently. He waves off the chains, and Classic carefully shifts his bone this way and that to get rid of the stiffness.

"Well, sadly you can't go anywhere for some time. You have to come with me to the Doodlesphere, that way the parasite can't attach to anyone else. You'll basically be quarantined. Main rule is to not ever touch anyone who has no form of protection for their SOUL. Me and Sci are safe, me because well.. no SOUL. Sci has constant medicine."

Classic nods, standing up. You notice the portal starting to open, and in a desperate attempt to stop Classic, you take control for a moment to try to plead your case. " _Please, please, please. Don't. Don't. I had no choice. Please._ " Classic firmly takes back control, and finds himself on all fours on the ground. You dimly remember instantly falling over because you have no idea how to really move. He glanced at Ink, and Ink seemed startled too. You were too weak to do any more, so as Classic gets up and walks through the portal you have no choice but to sit back and watch.


	2. Meeting Dream and Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again basically finished the chapter and have to redo it. At this rate I think something is wrong with my brain.

Classic sighed in contentment as he rested his arms behind his skull while leaning his back against the colorful walls of the empty room. We've been here a few days now, without anything to keep us company. By now, the drugs they gave us have worn out, and Classic resorted to talking to you to stave off boredom. We did get food, which was tacos that you suspect was cooked by Blueberry, one of the Star Sans'.

He glances down at his chest as you give a pulse of annoyance. He chuckled, for some reason finding your annoyance funny. "don' worry bud, i didn' forget about you quite yet. there's still a skele-ton of puns to tell ya~" You silently give him the middle finger, grumbling slightly. You have, since the incident, learned that you could do many things, one of them being sending pulses of how you feel. The grumbling would always be impossible to understand or make actual words, probably since you were still weaker than a fly.

Classic was relaxed around you during the whole time we've been here, for some reason. You're a parasite, and as Ink said, you could easily harm him. Classic goes to speak again, but is cut off by a knocking on the only door in the entire room. He turns his vision to the door just as it opens, and in comes someone you didn't think would ever be allowed near this situation. Classic seemed confused by his presence, and he has yet to say anything as he swiftly comes in and stands on the opposite side of the room. The door closes, and Classic glances at the person that followed Blueberry. Dream.

Dream sighs, seeming to find this not exactly alright either. "Sorry Classic, the past few days that Blueberry heard of the situation, he wanted to have a conversation with you and the.. parasite." He winces as he speaks of you, as if it was something that was disgusted him. You just sit back and watch as Dream sits right by Blueberry, who was staring worriedly at his original counterpart. He was scanning up and down, looking for any sign of harm. When he found none, he relaxed.

His normal blue eye lights shifted to stars, his smile widening. "HEY, CLASSIC, DID YOU ENJOY MY TACOS??" Classic nods with a smile, winking as a plus.

"yep, they were so taco-credible." Blueberry's annoyed pout was funny, but quickly faded when your host continued. "i'm sure that my hitchhiker enjoyed the tacos, right bud?" He poked his chest, smirking at the general sarcastic affirmation that you gave him. "yep, they do indeed like your tacos."

The hyper skeleton smiles widely, glad that someone who is eating his friend likes his tacos.. that confused you, it really did. Dream seemed not surprised, and Classic seemed proud to make the counterpart laugh. Dream cleared his throat, deciding to focus on something more concerning. "So uh.. I'm guessing the parasite is still eating at your SOUL? Thought the drugs would've killed it by now." You were about to attempt to tell Dream just where he could shove his drugs subject, and Classic seemed to notice. He was quick to soothe you though, pressing a pressure against his chest discreetly.

Sometime during our time together he found what buttons worked best.

Classic smiles sharply at Dream, and it seemed he was not exactly happy either. You could tell Classic was sweating slightly too. "would appreciate if you don't mention anything about that situation, they're still kinda upset about the meds. i wasn't necessarily happy either about it, even i got affected by it." You huff grumpily, sitting back in your imaginary chair. He gives you a couple pats of reassurance, before just resting his hand there.

Dream shrugged, obviously not caring, but Blueberry seemed to think differently. "OH NO! ARE THEY ALRIGHT?! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF HOW THEY COULD POSSIBLY FEEL ABOUT THIS SITUATION!!" Classic chuckles, waving his hand around.

"they're fine now, don't worry. they jus' needed a moment to rest. hehe, if you would be able to hear them the last few days, they basically are ranting without the actual talking." He smirks as if he finds that funny, and you nearly decide to throttle his SOUL but decide against it. Blueberry seemed to be interested in you, for some god forsaken reason.

"CAN I TALK TO THEM?? I WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE LIKE." He glances at Dream, who seemed to be fine with it. He shrugs, sitting up slightly and staring down at his chest. He pokes it when you don't budge from your seat.

"c'mon p, ya gotta come out sometime. hehe, don' worry, pretty sure they won't do that surprise attack that happened the first time." You sometimes wonder if he can read your worries. You gently grab the 'steering wheel', unsure if he was actually fine with this. He surprisingly lets you take it, and soon enough, the gentle mental handover quickly made you go blind. You were expecting this though, and was quick to make sure to keep sitting up, while closing your eye sockets in focus.

You first do the trick that he did to relight his vision, with a few differences because you dunno, it didn't work when you tried to do it his way. Soon enough, when you open your eye sockets you can see everything. You tense though when you see something that Classic didn't. Classic watches silently from his seat in the back of the mind, not at all worried it seemed. He saw what you saw, you know that, but he was still relaxed and letting you keep the reins.

You carefully attempt to ignore the.. temptation, when you look up to look Blueberry in the eyes. He seemed shocked about something.. was something the matter? He smiled widely, excited about what he saw. "OH MY! YOUR EYE LIGHTS ARE SO PRETTY, MWEHEHEHEH!" You blink in confusion, and Blueberry turns to Dream excitedly. "ISN'T IT AMAZING!? I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING SUCH A PRETTY COLOR!"

Dream was nodding along to Blueberry, smiling slightly. "Yeah, purple isn't exactly a normal color to have for eye lights." You realize that they were admiring your eye lights a little too slowly, and look away, avoiding looking at them. Your face heats up slightly, which honestly confused you. "Is the parasite.. blushing?"

You grumble a bit, and Blueberry seemed worried. "OH! SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO EMBARRASS YOU! OH NO, I LOST MY CHANCE FOR ANOTHER FRIEND!" He seemed genuinely distraught, and you glance worriedly at him. He was actually near tears over this, so you attempt to reassure him rather awkwardly.

You put a hand on 'your' chest, pressing down to keep yourself from panicking. " _Y-You're.. You're alright, don't worry.._ " You blush deeper, glaring at the ground harshly. Classic was seeming amused by your shyness, but luckily did nothing more.

Blueberry gasped, making you glance up at him in alert. "HOORAY! WAIT.. DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL BE MY FRIEND STILL?" You decide that you aren't just going to make it so easy for him, and smile meekly at him, studiously ignoring his chest region.

" _You'll have to work hard for me as a friend. I'm a parasite after all, heh..._ " Blueberry seemed to have forgotten about the fact you are eating his friend, or just didn't care, so you decided to remind him. Blueberry frowned slightly at your slightly sad tone.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! YOU HAVE YET TO PERMANENTLY HARM OR DUST SOMEONE, SO THAT'S A GOOD IN MY BOOK! YOU CAN'T HELP WHAT YOU ARE, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU DON'T DO EITHER OF THOSE THINGS! PLEASE?" You glance at the ground in uncertainty, frowning thoughtfully. You look up to see him looking at you hopefully. Dream seemed to be thoughtful about what he said, and Classic was as silent as the void.

You scowl bitterly. " _I can't promise anything, you shouldn't expect such a thing from a virus like me._ " Classic seemed to be slightly disappointed and the two skeletons in front of you have the same reaction you assume. Blueberry obviously expected something along the lines of what I said though, smiling widely.

"NO WORRIES, UNNAMED PERSON! ONE DAY YOU WILL REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T AS BAD AS PEOPLE SAY YOU ARE!! I BELIEVE IN YOU." You feel your SOUL thump painfully, but ignore it. It would be rude to not listen when someone is talking to you after all. Blueberry went on after a few seconds, seeming to realize something. "OH YEAH, WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR NAME YET! DO YOU HAVE ONE?" You shake your head with a frown, trying to think of why he would want a name. "CAN'T JUST KEEP CALLING YOU WHAT YOU ARE, THAT'S JUST RUDE!"

He wagged his finger at you with a smile, and Dream speaks again. "He's right. But what could we name you, I wonder?" A few moments of silence that they seem to be thinking about possible names, before Blueberry snapped his fingers.

"OH! I KNOW!" You look at him with confusion. "I'LL CALL YOU AMY! SHORT FOR AMETHYST!" He seemed quite satisfied, so you nod in acceptance. A alarm from something you recognize as a phone sounds out, and Dream quickly pulled it out and pressed a button before speaking.

"Ink? Is something up?"

Ink's voice came through slightly panicked, "Dream, can you grab Blueberry and come over to SwapFell? Kinda got a Nightmare problem." Dream hums in affirmation, hanging up and standing up, Blueberry following suit soon after. You wave good bye, and give control back to Classic so he could say bye too.

"bye guys, come again sometime, amethyst really liked having a person around that doesn't make punderful jokes like me, heh." Blueberry smiles widely at the idea, glancing at Dream.

Dream sighed, unable to handle the puppy eyes. "Alright, we'll make sure that they get to chat every now and then. C'mon, Blueberry, Ink is probably needing help right now."

"ALRIGHT! BYE CLASSIC, BYE AMY!!" He skips out of the door with Dream, and the audible click of the lock snapped you out of your moment of joy. The cold truth of the situation you dragged Classic in was difficult to handle, and you somewhat regret choosing Classic in the first place. You send a wave of apology to Classic without realizing it right away, and he furrowed his face at it.

He rests his hand gently on the spot where your and his SOUL reside, smiling hesitantly. "don't worry, ya did nothing wrong.. i don' know why you are like this right now, bu-"

He is cut off as you take control of both his hands, forcing them to rest by his side. He raises one of his hands to attempt to comfort you like he always somehow managed, but you force it back down rather harshly. It wasn't enough to hurt when it hit the floor, probably because it was made of carpet, but you weren't concerned. You hoped it was enough to get the message across that you don't want him to comfort you right now.

He seemed to not care, as he continued to speak, giving up on moving his hands. "you do know that i can do more than work with my hands, right? you did nothing wrong, and i doubt you would. you are just stuck with me, i ain't mad or anythin' about you eating my SOUL. it's not like you do much damage, and you would SOUL hop probably before you even get close to actually doing any damage. besides, blu-"

You decide you had enough. You know he sensed your rising agitation but just kept on talking. You take over more control, enough for one of his eye lights to shift into yours, and your voice growling now. "I do not want to hear it. I'm a parasite and nothing more, so shut up you don't know what you're talking about. Don't talk to me." You release your control of him, making him instantly put his hands on his chest, pressing quite hard. You let him, not giving him even a smidge of acknowledgement.

You don't even give him as much talk as you used to, only the slight presence of annoyance that you couldn't really get rid of. He calls out softly, seeming worried that he would agitate you some more. "amethyst?" When you don't respond or react, he sighs. "sorry.. good night." He lays on his side and closes his eye sockets, probably deciding to tuck in for the night.

You sit there for a good amount of time, and after maybe a hour or two, he falls asleep. You decide to 'sleep' with him, which is honestly not really anything. You keep your attention somewhat alert, but let the time pass by.

You worry about how you would fix this mess.


	3. Shut Up, Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parasite regrets their decisions to tease the wrong people.

The next day, long story short, you refused to come over and take control to talk to Blueberry. Blueberry was worried about you, like the idiot he was, but no matter what prodding Classic gave you, you refused to come out of hiding. Your host made sure to tell the two what happened to make me like this. They gave their sympathy, and decided to leave after a bit of talking and occasional prodding from the Star Sans' to come out.

The day after that, it was no different, and after they left Classic sighs, scratching his cheek absently. "y'know i would assume you somehow left by now, but that would not only be impossible due to where we are, but i can still feel your reactions somewhat whenever i talk to ya." You thought you hid them well enough, but apparently not. Whatever.

Classic continued to try to talk to you, but you don't even give him a sign you're listening.

This process continued for another day or two, and around the time that Blueberry and Dream would leave after another session of attempting to encourage you, the building trembled. This confused you greatly. Blueberry and Dream seem to know what was going on, though. Dream was quick to explain to you and Classic though. "My brother and his crew are here- I can tell.."

Blueberry worriedly looks at Classic, the question on his mind. Classic seemed unsure as to what he should do. Blueberry suddenly got an idea it seemed, a slightly unsteady look in his eye lights. "We Will Try To Keep Them Busy, But Please Stay In Here. If Needed, Have Amethyst Take Over To Help. They Have Yet To Meet Them, And Maybe They'll Drag Him Out Of Here. Hopefully.. But Under No Condition, Do NOT Tell Them Things That Would Give Them Ideas. Are You Ok With That, Amy?"

You take control firmly to nod, and let Classic take his hold back. Blueberry and Dream nod, running to the door and quickly closing and locking it behind them. There was no way to lock it from the inside, which was annoying at this time. Too late now though.

You focus on listening to the sounds, counting on your host to keep a eye on the door. The sounds of fighting was obvious, and the occasional shouts made you nervous. Classic lays a firm hand on his chest to keep you at bay, watching the door like a hawk.

After a few who knows how long, atleast ten minutes, you and Classic hear a very faint clicking sound under the fighting. It was so quiet you could barely notice it if you weren't listening. That sound was kind of a warning in the past few days whenever Blueberry and Dream were unlocking the door.

The door slowly opens after a few seconds, and whoever it is was obviously trying to be sneaky. You're assuming that whoever it was was working on investigating while the others kept them busy. Clever.

Classic was standing at this point, making sure to be ready for attacks. When the person opened the door enough to peek in, he did, and his eyes lock onto your host.

He silently comes in, closing the door behind him with a gleam in his eye. Classic makes bones come out of the ground where the stranger was, but he just short-cuts right in front of Classic's face, a single finger to his mouth. He smiles as Classic seemed to get the hint, slowly pulling back a few steps. The fighting was still going on, and you assume that they didn't hear the slight moment, and it was probably for the best if either our plan or the Nightmare person's plan was to work.

You take a moment to observe the skeleton in front of you.

(too lazy to actually describe the skeleton a lot of us know so here you go.)

His appearance was generally interesting, but you keep silent for now. Classic speaks first, careful to keep his voice loud enough to be heard by the skeleton that appears to be a enemy, but quiet enough that it isn't necessarily heard by anyone else. "what you doin' here, Cross? wha's your game plan?" His name was Cross? Huh. He seemed to be not exactly thinking of killing us, so you weren't concerned.

Cross seems to think on it for a second, before looking Classic up and down. "What are YOU doing here? Pretty sure that you have your own universe, don't you?" Classic seemed to not be sure how to tell him, and neither were you sure, because you have no idea how this skeleton thinks really.

Cross decides that he was taking too long, and summons a couple of dozens of glowing knives, pulling a giant knife off his back and readying it. "If you don't get to explaining, I'll put a couple of holes in you."

Classic sweats nervously, raising his hands as a sign of 'calm down'. "ok, ok. long story short, i uh.." He tries to think of how to explain it, and Cross sends a couple of knives to stab through him. He teleports a few inches to the side, and you notice he was looking a little out of breath just from that. Cross narrows his anger at him, agitation clear. He has yet to notice his exhaustion. You aren't sure if that is good or not. "relax, alright? it's just a little difficult to explain. i've been here for a week or two now, and as time progressed, this thing that i'm not sure how to explain is slowly making me weaker and weaker.. i was put here for quarantine- this thing can easily cling onto a SOUL if it has a chance to.."

It seemed Cross was getting annoyed at his vagueness, and throws a few more knives towards him. Your host attempts to teleport away, but couldn't he found, and soon enough he narrowly dodges physically most of them. One knife got into his leg, and he falls over sweating bullets. His breathing was a little raspy, and that concerned you. You give him a sign of worry, wondering if you should take control yet. He put a hand on his chest, silently telling you not yet. "Classic, get to the damn point. What is it that you are trying to hide?!"

Classic tries to get up, but a kick to the ribs from Cross sends him back to the ground. You were 'screaming' vulgarity at Classic to hurry up and explain, before he does more. You didn't like the idea of being tortured because of Classic being stupid. He sighs, staring up at Cross' scowl. "fine, fine. i'll tell you straight up. it's up to them if you find out any more details. i got a parasite living off of my SOUL, gradually eating away at my energy." He chuckles, and you give him a apologetic wave, and he pats his chest slightly to soothe you like he normally does.

As if a murderous skeleton wasn't standing over the both of you. He stared at Classic's haggard breathing, before narrowing his eyes. "Prove it. Prove it and you might get out of this in one piece."

Classic shrugs. He salutes mockingly while laying on his back and spreading his arms out in a t-pose. He chuckles lightly, talking to you like nothing was wrong in this situation. "alright, little dot, work your part." You could tell he was tired, so you just take the control when he already started letting go. Soon enough, you have control, Classic too tired to do anything and seeming to be trying to 'sleep'.

You know that Cross notices the change almost immediately, because your purple eye lights isn't something that Classic could do even if he really tried. You turn your head slightly, glaring at the damned person that stabbed your host's leg and probably bruised ribs too. " _Hm, I would've thought that this would be somewhat less painful.._ " You sit up, ignoring Cross for a moment to grab the still existing knife in your shin and rip it out. It made you grit your teeth at the stabbing pain, but you managed.

You sense a incoming attack, and decide you had enough. You don't know what happened, but next thing you know you are standing against the wall, right next to the door, staring at Cross back in silent contemplation. Your injured leg was leaking marrow, but you paid it no mind. Cross turned and stared at you, waiting for your attack probably. Sadly, you can't really attack- not sure how to yet.

When he seemed to realize that you weren't doing anything yet, he speaks, a suspicious glint in his eye lights. "Who are you? Why haven't you, gee, I dunno, done something about being taken prisoner?" He seemed to miss something.

You smile sharply, and you could sense your eye lights glowing in amusement. " _Well, if you had let my host explain it to your numbskull self, you would have known the whole story by now.. maybe~_ " Classic was amused, and Cross seemed to be about to attack. " _Y'know, now that I think about it, Classic wouldn't do that. It's my story to tell after all._ "

Cross scowls in frustration, and you tilt your head and stare at him, waiting for his next move. He spoke, curiosity in his tone. "Are you gonna explain, or just stand there and stare at me?" You were about to speak, but you noticed something. Fast approaching footsteps, three or four sets it seemed. You tense, teleporting from your spot to a corner that was farthest from the door. You notice that Cross wasn't worried about the incoming people, and he wasn't worried even when they bust into the room. Your smile was void of humor, and soon enough your eye lights flicker out in your moment of.. something. You notice that the aura of negativity in the air was strong, and it made you unable to move really.

A voice speaks, and you assume this was Nightmare, Dream's brother. "Cross, we gotta go. We only got them trapped for a bit before they catch up." You can't move. Classic tries to get you to snap out of whatever was wrong, but you couldn't _move_.

Cross seemed to have not forgotten you though, and he speaks. "We gotta bring this, they could be something useful." Nightmare, instead of arguing, just grumbled slightly as he snatched you with.. something gooey. You were completely limp, and couldn't move, but attempt to atleast relight your eye lights to see what was happening. You could see your sight start working for a split moment, but not long enough to see anything. You could tell that it was something about Nightmare's aura that made you unable to work properly, and soon enough your eye lights sputter out.

You could tell when they left the DoodleSphere, the atmosphere changing completely. You try to move, see, anything, but couldn't tell what was what in the death grip Nightmare unknowingly had of you. You feel the hold of you slacken somewhat, but not enough for you to do anything but focus more on getting your body to work. Classic was trying to scream at you to atleast try to escape, but you weren't even able to tell him what was going on. You know he won't be able to take back control even, he was still so tired from the few seconds of fighting.

You absently realize that you were being shifted slightly, and Nightmare speaks again, making shivers run through your body. "What's up to make you want to kidnap Classic? He seems pretty unresponsive, something interesting happen?" You feel the negativity get stronger, as if he was right in front of you. You can tell he was staring straight into your empty eye sockets, that you could tell were still giving a occasional flutter of light.

Not enough to even see him though. Cross was quick to explain what he got from the bits and pieces we told him, "You know how we were wondering what Classic was doing the last week or two? Well, he was in quarantine apparently. I didn't believe him when he said he was stuck there because of some SOUL parasite, so I told him to prove it. He did prove it, and soon enough, a purple glow over took his eye lights. The person seemed to be feminine, and was actually kind of annoyed when they first made their presence known. But she was quite amused at my anger before she noticed you guys coming." Nightmare chuckles, but tightens his grip of whatever he was using to hold you to a almost painful measure.

You rasp out a breath, attempting to relight your vision yet again, just so you got a idea of what is happening. You failed, which annoyed you greatly. "The parasite seems to still be in control according to the occasional flicker of purple, but it doesn't seem like she's faking this.. any idea what is doing this, Cross?"

"No, not really. They were perfectly fine prior to it, and all that. Perhaps it has to deal with your aura? But it shouldn't affect them that much.." You notice that Classic was quiet now, but when you CHECK his SOUL, he was still somewhat intact. It seems that he passed out from exhaustion, but you were still dealing with this shit show.. but now on your own. Great.

You decide to try to tell the damned paralyzing demon that he was gonna damage your host with how hard he was squeezing us. " _S..stop._ " Your voice was very faint, not like you were near dusting, but more so of 'i'm paralyzed and am struggling even twitching a finger'. You feel him hum in curiosity, slackening his hold on you enough for you to somewhat think. You try to do something, anything, to get him to let you go, but decide that this was good enough for now. " _Le..let go...can't..move..._ "

He chuckles, seeming to find it amusing that you were having difficulties. "Funny, I could've sworn that you just told me what to do. Do you know how easily I can just rip you to pieces? No one teases my crew and gets away with it." You find yourself unable to even respond, the aura making you weaker and weaker. Or was it the fact that your host was weak? No clue.

Nightmare seems to notice your extremely faint energy, and you know that the flickering in your eye sockets stopped too. He grumbles slightly. "If you weren't clinging to Classic, you would be dead by now, parasite. I'll set you down, but if you do anything stupid, don't expect mercy." He sets you down like he said he would, and you feel the aura get further away, but you could tell he was just a few feet away. It made some of your energy come back though, enough so to be able to think clearly. His aura was still keeping you in a death grip though, so you just sit there against the rough wall of what you believe is concrete to catch your breath and try to gather your strength.

Nightmare seems to notice his presence was making you unable to do anything more, so he growls in annoyance. "I'll be off getting the damned parasite a not near-death host. Be right back." And with a whoosh, his aura was gone. You know that Cross and the rest of Nightmare's crew was still there, watching you. But you couldn't really do anything about that. You decide to just try to get a somewhat stable control of your host's body, starting with a simple twitch of the fingers.

It was working, although the paralyzing effects were still there, you could do atleast something now. After a bit of moving your arms and leg (careful to not jostle the still injured one) you move to something you find very important. Vision. By now, the Nightmare crew was talking about random shit, and the paralyzing effect was somewhat gone now.

You ignite your eye lights after a few tries, and what you saw was Cross in a headlock from one of the skeletons. There was three skeletons other than Cross.

(yet again lazy author..)

You stare at them with apprehension, the one with one red and one purple eye light is giving Cross a noogie, before they realize you were looking at them right now. Cross points to each one as he introduced them. "Dust. Horror. Killer." You stare at them blankly, still trying to get your mind somewhat untangled. He seemed happy you were struggling so much still. "Nightmare is off finding you a unharmed host. Be grateful. It's probably so that he doesn't accidentally dust Classic, heh." You smile tightly at him, shifting to get more comfy. Or as comfy as you could get atleast. He speaks again, a question you figured he would ask. "So, what's the deal with acting like you died? Did you piss yourself when you saw them or something?"

You scowl at him, huffing with exasperation. " _Couldn't move. Couldn't even see. Was trying to do something the entire time, I won't lie about that. My body wouldn't respond to anything, hell I couldn't even think of anything.._ " You sneer at him. " _Now please stop annoying me._ " You were obviously trying your best to hide your annoyance and murderous intent, but you have a feeling they noticed.

Horror speaks up, smiling widely as he looks at you as if you are a snack. "You wouldn't think Nightmare would mind if I nibbled on their arm, would ya?" You give him a disgusted look, like a 'are you serious' expression.

Dust rolls his eye lights at Horror. "Pretty sure that Classic's body would dust if you did anything, and Nightmare won't be happy at all in that case. If we wait, maybe we can have our fun when the damned parasite has more resilience or something."

You laugh at their simple-minded idea, finding it funny that they think it's so easy. After wiping away a purple-tinted tear, you look up at them with mirth in your eye lights. You smile widely, and you could feel your eye lights pulsing with pure amusement. " _Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm so weak that I would probably die before the host could do anything. I'm shocked that I ain't dead yet, even. When you exhaust my host, it is basically more easy for me to just go poof. And before you say anything, no, you can't really torture me, haha! I am actually unable to cling to anyone easily when they have a more strong STAT set. So good luck finding me a host I would even be able to cling to~!_ "

You smile widely at their 'oh' looks, and listen as Cross asks in question, "Why didn't you attack me in the DoodleSphere? Don't you have any way to attack?" You hum in thought to the question, pretending to contemplate your answer.

You shrug, a careless look on your face. " _Nah, I don't feel like answering right now. Try again when I'm not already prepared for death, haha!_ " You smile with a satisfaction as Cross seems to lunge at you, and Dust wraps his arms around his middle, holding him back. " _Aww.. someone looks cranky~_ " He proceeds to scream profanities, Horror and Killer looking like they're about to die laughing while Dust was scowling.

Dust yells over the screaming, his stress obvious. "Cross, contain yourself! You can try to kill the parasite when it won't bring Classic down with her! And you, person I don't know, you contain yourself too! Nightmare already warned you about teasing us."

You wait for the screaming to settle down, and decide to stop teasing.. for now. Once it was relatively quiet, enough for you to not have to speak loudly to be heard, you go to solve a little confusion. " _Amethyst._ " They look at you in confusion, unsure what you meant. You just shrug as you look up at the ceiling absently, the smugness now gone. " _I was called Amethyst by the Star Sans crew. So that's my name. Well, less so of Star Sans' but Blueberry whenever he visited._ " You cover the topic about them to make it seem like disinterest, which wasn't hard. You barely knew them anyways.

Cross hums, seeming to think about it. "Amethyst kinda makes since.. you do have pure purple eye lights, after all. Only know that one person had them before you, not exactly common." You decide to ignore his mention of who you knew was Nightmare. Just thinking of him unnerved you for a stupid reason.

Soon enough you feel the return of Nightmare, and his damned aura too. Your posture tenses, and you attempt to keep your vision up. It fails dramatically though, your vision off in lala land too. Atleast you manage to not just fall limp yet.

I just jinxed myself. Nightmare came in the room obviously unaware to your internal frustration. Cross speaks, excitement in his tone. "You got a new host for them?! Yes!!"

Nightmare chuckles, and you could feel his gaze shift to you. You decide that while your still able to move somewhat you will move to make you going limp not as painful. Which is just slowly moving onto your back and covering your face in your arms. "Wow, they moved while I was in the room. That was shocking. Did I miss anything interesting?" He said with slight interest as he walks closer to you. You try your best to keep your already tangled mind somewhat sane, and fail horribly. You lost any control of your host's body, and are basically back to how you were the first time. Your now limp arms didn't really do the job of protecting it seems as Nightmare just nudges them to your sides, making your internal frustration screech in anger.

Dust speaks, annoyance in his voice. "We found out a little bit about how she works, although it was more so of a 'you can't really torture me, not for long' taunt. She can only cling to a host well if they are like a Sans, weaker immune system basically. She kinda described finding her a host as a difficult task, and even said that if we weakened her host enough, like Cross did with Classic, she could easily die, probably since she is closely attached to her host's SOUL. Also, apparently her name is Amethyst." You dimly realized you made a mistake of telling them anything, but find it funny as you recall how you agitated Cross.

Nightmare was listening it seemed, and he speaks and unknowingly makes your jumbled mind even more incomprehensible. "Anything else happen? Find out anything else?"

Dust winces as he thinks back on it. "Well.. Cross was asking her about why she didn't attack him back in the DoodleSphere, but she just decided to tease him. I had to literally hold Cross back from trying to kill her at that point."

Nightmare seemed annoyed according to the flare of negative aura, and you tremble against your will. Your spaghetti thoughts were running in circles now, and he seemed to calm down slightly when he notices your trembling. He huffs, deciding to move on with what he worked for in the first place. The new host.


	4. Fuck You Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Amethyst gets tortured. I'll add the tags so that no one sensitive about bad things get surprised.

Nightmare grumbles to himself in confusion, as he obviously wasn't sure how to get you transferred to the new so far silent host. You blink in confusion, trying to think of what your host is like. You don't get a chance to ask or think any more on the subject as Nightmare decides to growl in frustration. You feel a weight sit on your injured leg, and try your best not to make noise. "Tell me how to do this stupid shit, or I'll make sure you regret it."

You sweat slightly, as you realize that he was serious when he puts more weight there. You yelp in pain, and attempt to speak as quick as possible, to get him to get that weight off you. " _Alright, givemethehostandi'lltakecareoftherestjustpleasegetoffffffff!!!_ " You sigh in relief as he pulls back whatever he did to do what he just did, and soon enough he sits you up rather roughly, grabbing your hand and guiding it to rest on some bone.

"I put your hand on their skull, work from there. I'll give you room to actually focus somewhat, but don't think I'll let you do something anything other than switch hosts." You could tell he was walking to the other end of the room, letting you somewhat be able to understand your brain and move a bit, albeit slowly. Sight was not a option, and you remember dimly that the room is like a long rectangle, it was quite large in that sense. But you also realized that all the floor, wall, and ceiling was concrete.

You decide to not worry about it, focusing on the task at hand before Nightmare decided you took too long. You carefully lift your other hand to guide your touch down, slowly and carefully so that you don't accidentally make him fall on the hard ground or something. Whoever this host was, they were barely staying sitting up, as if they were unconscious. When you reach their eye sockets you find that they are closed, so you move on as your suspicions were confirmed. You keep going carefully down, until you reach below his chin area. You graze against a cloth, and find that it was wrapped around their neck. You wrinkle your brows as you feel it between your fingers, trying to figure out what type of skeleton it was. When you feel around the entire area, you find it was a bandana, not a scarf. A Papyrus variant, but one of the Sans versions.

Alright, were getting somewhere.

You continued down until you reach his chest. You make sure you are where you think you are by grazing around, smiling victoriously. Cross speaks through the silence, annoyance obvious. "Does it normally take that long, parasite?"

You growl in slight annoyance. You turn your skull in the general direction, a glare in your empty eye sockets. " _Well excuuuuse me, for being so weak that I literally can't see when under this stupid aura. Atleast I don't look like a fucking prick!_ " The recognizable laugh of Horror and Killer was obvious. Cross was obviously trying to lunge at you again according to Nightmare's scolding.

"I am not gonna let you kill someone I wasted time hunting a SOUL host for. Because god dammit, I believe killing the parasite could atleast wait until Classic isn't in risk, Cross." Cross calmed down surprisingly quick. You don't exactly like the idea that they plan to kill you once you aren't protected by Classic. Nightmare seems to notice your quiet contemplation. "And you, parasite, can get to work. I don't got all day to deal with a stupid fucking weakling."

Your glare instantly disappears, the unstoppable feeling that you now know as fear and multiple other negative emotions taking over. You smile stiffly, turning back to the unknown unconscious skeleton to try to distract yourself. You ignore the chuckling of Nightmare, huffing as you get to work. You press your hand to the Sans, and gently pull out their SOUL. It was pure, if only slightly damaged from the probable bruise on the head from Nightmare.

You tilt your head, gently pulling out Classic's SOUL as well. They watch the situation with curiosity. You make sure to keep them from touching, and focus on your own SOUL. You take a couple breaths to prepare yourself for this. It was never pleasant, SOUL hopping.. But if you don't leave Classic soon, he could get too weak to recover from this incident. After making sure neither of the SOULs would move, you make Classic's body as comfy as possible so he doesn't fall once you loose control of him. You pull out the tufts of almost invisible claws from Classic's SOUL, and prepare yourself to launch straight off your current host.

The moment you jump off Classic's SOUL, you don't hear or see anything. This reminded you dimly about how it normally went, and how you came to be.. You decide to not think of it, just swirling slightly in the air as you glide your SOUL to the nearest SOUL that wasn't Classic's that you sensed, which was just a few inches but to you farther.

When you are close enough to feel the gentle glow of the Sans' SOUL you twisted your sharp but unnoticeable claws and latch onto the SOUL. This all happened within a few seconds, but it normally took just a split second if you were able to see. The new host obviously didn't like the idea of you being there, and it almost instantly noticed your presence. Probably due to the fact that you pulled out his SOUL this process.

They weakly tried to get you away from them, but you were quick to do something you hoped you wouldn't ever do. But you had no choice, you wanted to spare him the possibility of having to fight. You quickly took control which was easy when the person was unconscious, and with a swift 'movement', you disassembled him as quick as possible. You are aware of the pain he was feeling, he was begging you to stop. You could tell you were crying as you felt tears leak down from not your hosts body, but now _your_ body. You know you are trembling, but this was necessary.

You keep telling yourself this, as his cries for mercy weaken gradually. You open _your_ eye sockets, and are slightly surprised when you could see perfectly fine. Although blurry from the tears, you stare intently at the Sans' SOUL, glaring at it like it was your true enemy.

As this process continued, your normally minuscule of a SOUL was quickly encompassing the white of the surface. You see his whole life flash in your eyes as you are nearly done, and you know that the 'life flashing before your very eyes' thing only happened when you were about to die. You clenched your fists, making your SOUL go back in your chest so you wouldn't see it's hideous dark purple. You glare harshly at the ground, before deciding that this painful process was something you didn't want to give your audience the chance of seeing anything. You hide your face behind your cyan gloved hands. You growl angrily at yourself, as you realize Nightmare got a copy of Blueberry. You know it wasn't actually him, because none of the memories this one had were correlating with anything other than his own universe.

Soon enough, the silent begging and pleading got so quiet you could barely hear it. You stay like that a good amount of time, leaning over slightly hiding your face as regret pours all over your SOUL. You know well enough from the time hanging out with Dream that Nightmare can tell I have negative emotions going on right now, but you also know that he can't tell what exact emotions you were feeling.

Your back is to them this entire time you realize, but don't really care. It means they didn't see your tears, which is good. You make sure that your tears were gone and not there anymore before lowering your hands to your lap, staring down at your clothing. Yep, it was a UnderSwap!Sans.

You huff, knowing that now was not the time to dwell on it further, because you still have to make sure Classic will be alright. His SOUL had returned back to his body during your moment, and you stare at his sleeping form. You twitch a smile as he sleeps on, clueless to what happened. Lazybones.

You know they would probably return him to his universe or something, so you speak, too afraid to turn around for right now. " _You can return Classic now, I'm done._ " You realize faintly that you somehow have a hoarse voice, which confused you. Were you screaming without realizing?

Killer sighs, deciding he'll take care of the now useless Sans. He walks up, while watching you with a slightly agitated look, and picks up Classic easily. He walks straight into a portal, which you briefly see is Classic's universe. Good. The portal doesn't close like you expected it to, but you're too tired to really care. Soon enough, Killer comes back, grumbling about having to make sure the stupid punskeleton was home. You stare blankly at his shoes as he walks past you, the portal closing right after him.

You notice something- you could see now. Where'd Nightmare go, if you could see? You try to turn to see if he was still in the room, but for some reason your body protests more than you thought it would. Actually you realize it isn't necessarily protesting, it just isn't responding. You give your hands a confused look, which now refuse to even twitch. You could look around freely though, which annoyed you greatly. What the actual..

You soon realize that Nightmare was indeed still here, as a familiar something wrapped around your waist, trapping your arms to your side and lifting you off the ground. You look down and find that the familiar something that wrapped around you was a tentacle of black and light blue tinted goop. You assume this is Nightmare, but silently wonder why you could see fine now though.

You look up just as the tentacle turned you around to face the culprit, and you could've sworn that if you were able to, you would back up a million steps just to make sure you never meet this mother fucking octopus. He was smiling widely, but when he saw the orbs of vision, he blinks in shock. You look him over, noticing that he has three other tentacles coming from his back, and he was literally dripping with negativity.

You decide you've seen enough. You make your eye lights go poof, smiling stiffly. " _Nope._ " Nightmare seemed confused, and he hums a sound of question. " _I will rather permanent blindness and maybe even becoming deaf before I even think of tolerating your fucking octopus self. Nope, nope, nope. I'm out. Done. Your appearance even makes my SOUL, for some god forsaken reason, want to eat literally nothing before living to be in the same multiverse as you._ " He doesn't response verbally, but you're guessing that it was something funny to his crew as they all burst out laughing.

Nightmare mutters under his breath, deciding he was done with both you and his crew. He throws you at a seemingly random direction, but when you hit something, you realize what he did as you hear yelps of surprise, and what you collided with hitting the ground, you laying on them.

You could tell that who you landed on was not happy, and quickly shoved you off rather roughly, you not able to do anything really as the effect made you unable to move. The ones who you didn't land on continued laughing like no tomorrow once they were knowingly safe, this time laughing at the victim. From the voices, it seemed to be Cross, your sworn enemy it feels like sometimes.

Especially at this time as he decided to take it out on you. You feel something sharp poke your right foot, and you have no time to process what it could be before the sharp object reeled back and quickly returned, stabbing straight through your foot. You do your best to stay quiet, and you succeeded somewhat, before he started twisting it. You couldn't do anything as it felt like everything in your foot was gradually getting louder and louder in its silent 'it hurts'. You find it in your self to be able to move, only slightly though, and you have no idea when you started screaming as loud as your hoarse voice could allow.

You didn't know how long its been, before the sharp object was quickly pulled out. Your constant screaming stopped, but you couldn't help but continue making it known that your foot was hurting so much. You were too scared to try to look at the obviously now injured foot. The silent whimpers and sounds of you breathing heavily were something you found yourself to hate, and you clench your closed eye sockets in frustration, clenching your teeth as you try to figure out how to hurt them. You decide that your words were always something that annoyed them, so you just chuckle slightly, no real humor behind it.

You smile slightly, finding it funny. Nightmare speaks, annoyance in his tone. "What's so funny? You do know that isn't all we're gonna do to you, right?"

You try not to say anything, but obviously he didn't like that. You felt him wrap one of his tentacles around your right arm, and you frown as you realize what he was doing. He chuckles, obviously paying attention to your expression. "Answer me, right now."

You think about it for a second, before deciding that doing something he would want is stupid. You open your eye sockets, but don't light your eye lights as you fear what you may see. You smile widely, challenging. " _Y'know, why should I tell a stupid octopus about anything a parasite like me thinks? It's better to make you annoyed, not give you what you want._ "

You silently wonder what he was doing after a few seconds pass, but you realize he was thinking of the things he would do to you when you realize the rise of negativity in his aura. It suddenly spiked up sharply, and you only have a second to realize that you did a stupid again, before he quickly broke your arm. Blinding pain was something you think you'll be experiencing for quite some time, as you scream blindly. You try to stop screaming, but everytime you gone even remotely quiet, he shifted his still wrapped tentacle slightly, restarting the pain completely.

Like the foot one, you got no idea how long it occurred. You do faintly remember him telling his crew to give him 'some time alone with the parasite' under your screaming, but you have no idea how long ago that was. He seemed to grow bored of doing the occasional shift, and unwraps your arm from him. You protest slightly, but when he drops your arm on the concrete ground roughly, you give a final scream before taking a moment to try to catch your nonexistent breath. You hope he was leaving, but find out he wasn't even close to being done.

You don't know how you haven't lost consciousness like some people who get tortured do, but decide that it wasn't possible for a parasite to 'sleep' so it wouldn't grant you the mercy of that. Maybe it has to deal with you taken complete control over the SOUL? Who knows. But you lose your chance to think when Nightmare seemed to have his next idea set.

He spoke, amusement clear. "Feel like talkin' now?" You chuckle slightly between your slightly-whimpering breaths. He seemed to not be satisfied with that, wrapping his tentacle around your injured arm's wrist and giving a sharp tug. You yelp sharply, clenching your eye sockets tightly. "Speak when I ask a question, don't avoid the answer." He gives another tug to make sure you got the point, and you growl in annoyance, opening your eye sockets and glaring emptily above you. He ignores your obvious aggression. "You'll learn eventually, now look at me."

You were about to tell him just where he can stick his damned commands, but just as you went to speak he gave another sharp tug. He spoke again, and you bare your teeth at him. "You know, when I give you a command, I expect you to actually follow it. Not give me those retorts of yours." You nearly think of a retort that would be more annoying than the first one, but decide against it when his hold tightens as a silent warning. He doesn't have all the patience in the world.

You decide you'll do this one thing, only because he'll hopefully leave you alone. When you ignite your eye lights, Nightmare is standing over you, his smirk obvious. He had his feet on either side of your ribs, with a proud look. You attempt to get up to do something.. violent to him? But he reacts quickly and pressed a tentacle against your chest and pressing you back against the concrete floor. You silently notice that the once clean concrete was now slightly moist, with what you don't doubt is your own gore.

That wasn't what concerned you though, he was smug, hated the idea of him being able to control you so damn easily. When you proceed to glare at him and faintly wince every now and then, he seemed satisfied you were giving him your focus. He seemed to realize something though. He raised a brow when you didn't even glance away from him. He shoots a look at your probably mangled arm, and smiles wider as he seems to find something amusing.

" _Are you done making me look at your fucking ugly ass octopus self?!_ " He smiles widely, expecting that response. He lets go of your wrist from one of his tentacles, letting them writhe absently behind him. You growl in anger as he doesn't even respond, busy observing the progress that happened so far. Wasn't much but was definitely enough to agitate you greatly. " _What is going on in that mindless mind of yours,_ f-"

He seemed to be tired if your blabbering, swiftly wrapping one of his tentacles around your neck and lifting you up by just that. That damned aura of his still affected you greatly, and you found yourself just dangling there, slightly above him, staring straight into his face as it morphed from a normal look to a.. murderous one. He seemed to be thrilled at the idea of what he pondered. He soon enough spoke his mind, answering the question that you didn't get finish asking.. "I was wondering if I could train a parasite to follow my rules~"

You could tell he got the reaction he wanted. You had pin-point eye lights of fear, and you even mustered enough strength to attempt to swing your legs at him. You know it was just plain stupidity by now, but it was better than just letting him toy with you. You would have distinguished your eye lights by now, if it wouldn't make him more angry. He chuckled maliciously at your reaction, repeating what he said earlier. "You'll learn eventually." He threw you harshly to the right of him, your body flying through the air before colliding against the far wall. You felt a couple of bones break, falling straight to the floor on your side. You were facing the wall, which you didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

You found it difficult to see clearly, the pain of all of this making you unknowingly whimper weakly. You couldn't even move if Nightmare would not be here, everything hurt so bad. You hear steps approaching, and your body works against your will, as it attempts to get up. You manage to put your good arm down to push you up, but as you push yourself to desperately get up and defend yourself, Nightmare swiftly grabs your good arm, lifting you up by it.

He was staring directly at your face, seeming to be happy at your obviously blurry vision. You couldn't even muster a glare at him. "Think that you're close to breaking yet~?"

You whimper, trying to focus on his face but just not able to. He shakes you slightly, jostling your injuries. You cry out, tears starting to appear in your vision. You reply, your vision even starting to flicker slightly. You know you won't loose consciousness though.

" _Can't you ever shut up, octopus?_ "

Yeah, did I mention that parasites could be very stupid?


	5. Amethyst You Stupid Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare surprisingly doesn't instantly rip amy to pieces, but comes back with a whole plan on how to make the poor parasite suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter also, but I'm determined to do this.

" _Can't you ever shut up, octopus?_ "

You know that was stupid of you, especially when his aura spikes harshly, making it obvious your response made him want to shred you to pieces. You prepare for another broken bone, but gasp when he just lets you go and walks away. You slowly get up again, and he yells over his shoulder something that made you shiver. "Better prepare yourself, I _will_ break you, parasite."

The door slamming shut made you jump, but you decide to just get as comfy as possible and try to rest.

* * *

A few days have passed, and by the time Nightmare had returned, you have completely healed somehow each time. The many days that you spent here were annoying. You were leaning against the wall farthest from the door picking sadly at your mostly bloodstained clothes. You didn't bother with trying to open the door, or get out, you knew that you wouldn't get far.

You glare up at Nightmare when you notice him, just as he closed the door behind him. He seemed to be much too calm, smiling at you as if he _knew_ you would break soon enough. When he was about halfway across the room, your body decided to go limp like usual and your mind jumbles slightly, it only getting more difficult to think straight when he had reached you. All you could do was glare pathetically, and he seemed to just shrug it off as he wrapped a tentacle around your arms and torso, making sure he had a firm grip on you and lifting you up to his face, your feet a couple inches off the ground.

Nightmare seems to be trying his best to contain his amusement, and you bare your teeth at him. " _Whats so funny, octopus? Got more ideas to break my bones? Spoiler alert, that'll take forever to do anything close to breaking me and I'm sure someone as stupid as you realize this._ " He smiles wider, seeming to be pleased with your statement. You gotta admit, he seems to be taking the insult or two that you gave him with a grain of sugar.

"I have realized that, so I plan to do something more.. damaging. Physicality seems to not be a real issue for you, so why not damage something more.. weak?" You glare at him, not getting what he meant. He smiles maliciously. "I got a question for you. You know how I got you a host?"

You narrow your eyes, nodded slightly. He smirks widely, going on before you could think of what he might be asking. "Well, what happen to them? It's clear you are in complete control, and I don't think I saw them even in the slightest. Did you do what I believe you did~?" He noticed almost instantly when you hide your face in the tattered bandanna and looks away with regret.

" _I don't know what you're talking 'bout._ " He seemed to expect this answer, and chuckles as he shifts slightly. You look over and see him shifting you slightly closer, and you wrinkle your brows in confusion. " _What are you doing._ "

He didn't respond, just reaching his hand to your chest and tugging your SOUL out of its hiding spot. You know that you are not gonna be able to lie, as he stares at the SOUL with not a slight bit of surprise. It was your dark purple of a SOUL, seeming to glow hungrily. He chuckles darkly, his mirth obvious. "I caught a glance or two of you covering the expanse of the host's SOUL, which I'm pretty sure you didn't do that with Classic. And when I look some more, it's clear as day that you permanently killed off the Sans' ability to see or feel. I can just barely hear the occasional pleading from the person."

He turns his knowing gaze to you, smiling widely at your horrified look. How did he find out?

He knows that you were scared, but that seemed to not be the point of this. "I notice that even though you have more strength, complete control over this body, you are still very weak, weaker than anything~" You snap out of your moment of pure regret about killing your host, glaring at him.

" _Lis-_ " He chuckles, not even listening, as he goes back to staring at your SOUL.

" _Y'know, I could easily help ya out. All ya gotta do is follow my rules and let me break you~_ " You sneer at him, albeit hesitantly. Your still vulnerable SOUL was still there for him to just shatter, but he seemed to expect your hesitant aggression. He laughs, leaning closer, close enough that your SOUL glowed even more hungrily. You shiver at his proximity to not you but your SOUL, making it cry out like a weak little bird. You resist the temptation to just say what you were being urged by both him and your parasitic SOUL, focusing on the fact that he was a threat.

Nightmare notices your struggling, and decides to have a bit of fun.

"I could tell that a parasite like you wishes for nothing more than to survive and be strong, but a parasite is unable to be strong on their own, they have to get outside help." He circled around you, walking behind you before leaning over your shoulder, staring straight into your SOUL. When you try to look away from both him and your starving SOUL, he squeezes your still limp body as a silent command. You obey, only because you worry what he'd do if you didn't. You studiously ignore Nightmare, glaring at your SOUL that was still looking extremely weak, as if it was barely holding together.

He speaks, his voice making you and your SOUL choke for different reasons. "I can be that outside help, all you have to do is. Let. Me. Break. You~" You scowl, looking sideways at the calm yet excited look in Nightmare. You sneer at him, speaking rather shakily, but only because your jumbled mind couldn't do any better. It was so difficult to focus with him so close, and your SOUL directly vulnerable to his aura.

" _Y-You'll have to t-try ha-hah-harder than that.._ " You seem to not surprise him with your stubbornness, hell he was easily able to tell how you were trembling by now, and since your SOUL was out he could tell that the SOUL of a parasite enjoyed what he suggested.

He smirks, "I'm sure you'll change your mind after this.." You feel something sharp stab through one of your eye sockets, and faintly flashback to when you were first discovered. You soon toss that thought away when your left eye light seemed to stay lit. You seem to have a subtle pain, but it suddenly quickly went from one to a hundred real quick. You scream in protest as he moves the thing around in your right eye socket. It felt like one of his tentacles, only it seemed to be sharper and more painful than the tentacle wrapped now tightly around your body to keep you still.

You feel the tentacle force you to look down, at your SOUL. The stupid thing was seemingly even weaker, and you could've sworn that a flake or two of SOUL shards had fallen off your SOUL. You scream in utter horror, your eye light refusing to distinguish like you really wanted it to. The tentacle was keeping your eye light on the slowly breaking SOUL, and tears prick your eyes.

It felt just like when you first woke up, only worse and intensified. You couldn't even close your eye sockets, the tentacle was entangled within them well enough to keep them wide open. After a few seconds of watching a few flakes gradually increase in drop rate, you were pleading for him to stop, just stop, make it stop.

He made sure to continue for a couple of long seconds before strategically stopping the movement. It was still greatly painful, but now the flaking stopped, and you sobbing as you are forced to observe the damage that happened. Your SOUL was missing a few pieces of itself now, like glass shards being pulled out of alignment.

You cough wetly every now and then between your sobbing, and your SOUL seemed to be trembling. It was obviously not okay with being tortured either, and it seemed to instinctively shrink to half the size it was after the host takeover, and was lacking any broken pieces now. But now, you felt like you just lost half your strength, which was true according to what just happened.

When your SOUL was somewhat settled, Nightmare finally spoke, still keeping your eye sockets wide open but forcing your one working eye light to look at him from the corner of your eye socket. He was on your left, so you assume that he was planning something like this the entire time. "So, you think about it right yet? You can't keep going if I continue this~"

You try to struggle out of his hold, but he tightened his hold completely. You yelp as a single flake got off your SOUL, and it shrinked a bit more to heal the damage. You watch your SOUL do so, tears leaking even faster. You stare at it in hope that this was all just some _nightmare_ , that you aren't actually losing all your choices to any freedom. Your SOUL was not seeing the issue about more power- power is, after all, a big deal for parasites for survival.

You seemed to be taking too long to respond, as he wraps another tentacle around your SOUL this time, bringing it to his face. He was giving you no notice, focused on the task at hand. Your fearful emotions making you and your SOUL both quiver pathetically. He stares at it intensely for a moment, before shrugging and opening his mouth. You could only watch in horror as he moves the SOUL slightly closer, but not close enough to go into his mouth completely.

He puts the top corner of it to rest on his bottom row of teeth. You soon find yourself screaming as it felt like just got the equivalent to losing a leg, and your vision couldn't believe what it saw as the octopus seemed to pull the SOUL away from his mouth, setting it firmly back in front of your chest. You stare in utter horror as the pain was from him literally biting off a piece of your SOUL.

You stare at it for a second, trying to see if your eye light was playing tricks you. You realize Nightmare was still waiting for a response it seemed, but you couldn't think of what he asked. He sighed, speaking with slight satisfaction. You shiver at it. "Your SOUL, like I said, is quite weak. Now, we can keep doing things of this sort, increase the intensity if you really piss me off, or I could just let this go in the past if you beg well enough."

You don't like any of the choices, and the still-there tentacle in your skull was very painful even when not moving. You don't realize what you said until you said it, and Nightmare seemed to notice your utter fear. " _I.. I don't want to. Who knows what you would want in return. My SOUL wants the strength, to be able to fight, but I know you don't just give things for free.. Things aren't so simple, after all._ "

He chuckled, making you quiver as he shifts your sight to your SOUL and him humming, thinking of what he would say next. He puts his hands on either one of your shoulders, and although not doing it roughly, you start quivering in fear. He laughs darkly, shifting the tentacle in your skull slightly, causing you to grunt in pain and flakes to come off your SOUL yet again.

He smiled widely, even though the parasite couldn't see it. "Amethyst, believe it or not, things are simple in this case. You need strength to survive, so strength is what you want by default. You'll learn eventually that you truly had no choice the moment I grew an interest in you, heh.."

You seem to think about it for a second, before her SOUL pulsed with something Nightmare had seen plenty of times. Hopelessness. You seem to be realizing that there was just no way out of this mess, but for some reason cling to the idea of one day being able to go back to how things were.

" _I won't let you use me for your sick games so easily._ " They say stubbornly, making Nightmare smirk. He likes those who don't just instantly give up when things get a little rough.

You know you made a stupid mistake again as his grip on your shoulders tightens greatly, and he laughed with a thrilled tone. "I'm excited about this.. oh it'll be so _satisfying_ when you're begging for me to just kill you, end your suffering, and I refuse to allow you to do anything but _obey_."

You feel him lower you to the ground, making you sit on your legs and you were unable to do anything when he released the tentacle that was wrapped around your torso, because he wrapped his arms around you in a mock-hug. You realize now that he has yet to be actually directly touching you before this 'session', and you find it odd that he was actually extremely close. You try think of how and why he is doing it now, and your confusion seemed to amuse him. "In case you have yet to realize that I been purposefully doing every little thing so far, even this, I'll explain it to your mush brain~.."

He had his arms wrapped around you still, and after making sure you were unable to move he made only one arm wrapped around you as he reaches past you with his left one. Your breath hitched when his hand was going straight to your SOUL, and you briefly attempt to struggle. He doesn't allow you to do it for long, his iron grip making it hurt to fight against him, and he still had a firm hold of your eye sockets. You couldn't even look at anything else other than him now cradling your SOUL, and his general negative aura making you start sweating fearfully.

He brings it closer, not letting it return to your chest like you hoped he would. He lets it hover in his hand as he continues speaking, and you whimper as he is ignoring your fear for now. "The closer I am, not only is the victim more likely to be affected by my aura, but I get quite a benefit.." You wait for him to hurt you, for something to happen. "Due to me being a literal embodiment of nightmares, I could easily decipher the negative emotions that my target feels when this close proximity. Bet my idiot brother didn't explain that, huh?"

You smile stiffly at the reminder of Dream. He didn't like you, he thought you were a parasite by choice or something along those lines. Only reason he has not said anything majorly rude is because Blueberry would scold him. You wonder why Dream failed to mention that. Perhaps he didn't think you would survive long enough to have a encounter with Nightmare? Hell, he didn't even say your name when you earned it, he just continued calling you a parasite. Never failed to grate your nerves.

Nightmare seemed to be telling the truth because he responded to your obvious contempt about his brother. "Looks like we do have something in common.. Perhaps for different reasons, but we both have a common enemy it seems~" You frown thoughtfully as you contemplate that. He does have a point, the damned glowstick annoyed both you and him it seemed. His hold on you suddenly doesn't seem as annoying, and Nightmare goes on, clueless to your sudden changed view. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you hate Dream? I imagine you didn't really have a large history with him."

You scowl as you recall back to the multiple times he had ticked you off. " _Everytime I was visited by him and Blueberry, he had never called me anything other than a parasite, but not like you or any of the others said it. It was as if he was disgusted by the idea of me, as if I had a choice in the matter of how I live._ "

Nightmare is silent for a moment, before speaking, curiosity clear in his voice. "I can believe my brother did that. He may be the 'good' one, but he is not a saint. Not even close." You hum in acknowledgement and agreement, staring down at your SOUL, but not really thinking of that. "Do you know if there is anyone that would miss you? I know you have a history, but I have yet to see anything other than Classic or Blueberry seeming a little out of sorts."

You hum, actually thinking about the subject before answering with a even, emotionless tone. " _I don't. The people I had met only knew of my presence a couple weeks ago. I never got found until then, and I'm fairly young for a parasite. Heh, Ink, when he found out the situation instantly tried to get me to admit to knowing you, but I am pretty sure you didn't even know my existence until lately. I only heard a whisper here, a mumble there about you during my time just focusing on surviving. I only actually started knowing who you are when Dream gave bits and pieces about you without realizing._ "

The thing that confused you was that you were just sitting with your back against Nightmare's chest, not even stressed about the fact that he tortured you plenty of times with no regret. Nightmare hums as he thinks about something, resting his head in the nook of your neck, staring at your SOUL with a smirk. You ignore him, staring at it too.

The SOUL that you realize had actually changed somehow but you aren't sure how. You analyze it, trying to see what was different. Soon enough, you realize that Nightmare, while talking to you to distract you, had just covered your SOUL with little dots of void random points. You have no idea how you haven't noticed. Now that you did though, the gentle hold he had of you seemed to just be a lie. A trick. You couldn't even move now, much less remember what you guys were talking about. Your mind was struggling to even remember if he had said anything that hinted at what he was doing, but come up empty.

He notices quite quickly when you seem to have realized what he been doing, and laughs slightly. "I love that. You thought that I forgot about trying to break you or something? Nope. The look of fear and realization is so rewarding~" He leans forward slightly, chuckling and making you shiver in fear as it runs throughout not just your body but your SOUL too. You have no idea what the void dots do, but you have a feeling that you'll find out soon enough. "Give up yet, Amethyst?"

You know your vision is already trembling and unstable, but you decide that hopefully this kills you, and that Nightmare didn't plan this carefully enough to prevent you from dying. " _I won't give up, there is nothing you could do that would be worse than what you already did. Nothing._ " Nightmare seemed to smile at that, his arm around your smaller frame tightening to a almost unbearable level.

You pay it no mind, trying to keep your slight flutter of fear down, but failing miserably. He obviously knew that you were scared, and whispers to the side of your skull, "You shouldn't challenge a person like me to such a easy task..~" You had no chance to respond, because soon enough the tentacle that was coiled in your skull started the massacre, making your SOUL visibly shudder in fear before the dots seem to make cracks appear between each one. Seems like the additions to your SOUL were doing what Nightmare meant them to do, making cracks cover your entire SOUL.

You were screaming. You think. You can't really tell because all you could do was watch as the cracks finish covering your SOUL, and your sight was no longer able to keep alight as you feel a shattering of glass.


	6. A Growing Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so weak that you had to fight against your own hunger to save your friend with whispers of encouragement to give in scared you, and Nightmare's plan seemed to be just beginning.

You dimly recognize the fact that wherever you were, it was cold. You could tell that almost everything was hurting, and you felt something akin to exhaustion and hunger at the same time. It felt like you haven't eaten in forever, and would eat the next thing you could. You try to get a bearing on what was happening, but come up empty. You do a mental checkup, and find that your mind was quite shaky, you only able to think of pain. You then numbly push yourself up slightly from where you were laying in the snow, trying to ignite your eye lights.

They do so after a few minutes of attempts, and glance around in interest. This place looked familiar- you know that it was something you saw before, but couldn't remember how you got to this place that your mind keeps trying to convince is somewhere you been before. You see snow, trees, and a security station that you decide to lean against. You could only drag your body, grabbing at the ground and pulling yourself along.

You luckily get there in somewhat good energy, but frown as you try to search your fragments of memory. You faintly remember laughter, and not the good kind. There was one voice that your mind keeps coming back to, who was the most menacing of the multiple people laughing in your memories.

You blink when you hear footsteps, and lift your head and watch alertly as you look the way you heard them. You distinguish your eye lights as you assume it was the person that caused you to be like this. You are unsure who, what, how, where, or why but you hope silently that whoever it is will have mercy. Soon enough, the footsteps get closer, and closer, and you start hyperventilating as you bring your legs to your chest and hug them tightly, hiding your face in the space between them.

When the strangers reach the corner of thick dense trees and are able to see you, you can hear them stop in confusion. They mumble to each other, obviously concerned about you. You start trembling as you hear a set of determined footsteps that seemed to have a goal in mind approaching you, and you hear the owner of the footsteps call out, concern in their voice. "HELLO, FELLOW SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

You whimper, your bones starting to clack with how scared you were. You try to reassure yourself that the slightly familiar voice didn't want to hurt you, and it helps soothe you somewhat. The footsteps stop a few feet away, and you decide to give the stranger chance to prove themself to be kind.

You lift your head, staring blankly but unable to see quite yet. You don't feel safe showing your eye lights though, for some reason. The voice that spoke to you audibly gasps, seeing something you think you failed to notice. "OH NO! INK, DREAM! COME HERE, THE SANS IS MORE HURT THAN WE THOUGHT." You whine in protest to his alarm, moving your arms to press against the sides of your skull to try to get the ringing to stop. "Sorry, Friend! I'll Try To Keep Low, You Must Be Hurting A Lot."

You blink in confusion, trying to think of why he was so familiar. The names he called also seemed familiar, but you didn't know why. Soon enough, the two friends of this nice stranger were by the person, or atleast you assume because when one of them spoke, they sounded around the same distance away. "Oh god.. I know who did this, but why would they spend time on a copy, was he bored or something?"

You shiver in fear as the person spoke, tears leaking down your cheeks, which stung for some reason. Now that you think about it, there a lot of damage on your face that you haven't noticed, so you just feel slightly around your facial features. There was gashes leaking marrow all over it, and you faintly think that something was wrong. Very wrong.

The third person spoke, and you tense as you finally remember atleast a part of what happened. "Why is Nightmare so cruel? They look so scared..." You faintly remember you saying something about this person that just spoke. They hated you, were disgusted by you. You cry even harder as you also remember that you are currently cornered it felt like.

You speak, your voice trembling and unsure of itself. " _P-please.... don't hurt me. I can't even remember how I got here..._ " You hear the first voice gasp, and you wonder if they knew something.

"Amethyst?! You're Alive!" You hear a set of footsteps rush towards you clumsily, and whimper, covering your skull with your arms to hopefully soften the incoming hit. It doesn't come though, and you could tell he was just next to you. "Amy, Are You Ok..? What Happened?"

Ink and Dream were watching quietly, and were obviously tense about you. You slowly piece together who this was, and lift your head slightly and staring in the general direction that he was in. " _I-I remember, you.. you gave me a name? Right? That's my name, right?_ " You spoke with uncertainty, trying to remember what happened.

He surprisingly responds in true happiness, making your uncertainty nearly double. "Yeah! You're Amethyst, Or Amy For Short! After Nightmare Took You And Classic, We Were Worried Sick When Classic Told Us That They Had Separated You And Him. He Said That He Passed Out During That Due To Exhaustion, And Woke Up Back Home Without You!" He seemed.. happy? Happy to have a parasite still alive.. that's odd. You jump in surprise when he puts his hand on your shoulder, and you fight back the flashback as you scramble away from him.

You stare at him in fear, worried that he was upset you weren't responding, you quickly apologize. You don't even actually SEE your friend, and are busy trying to not scream in utter horror. " _I'm sorry, Nightmare! Please, don't do it again! I-I'll do anything, just don't-don't hurt me! I don't want it, please, just stop! Make it stop!_ " You damn near were pleading without realizing that Nightmare wasn't in front of you.

You were hyperventilating, sweat dribbling down your skull as your eye lights ignite finally only to see not Nightmare, but a friend you faintly remember from what feels like forever ago. Something you weren't sure you could even trust, as you notice Ink and Dream in the corner of your vision, obviously tense but trying to not to get in Blueberry's way. You jump your gaze back to your friend, and he was looking over your body, shock the only thing in his vision. When he looked in your eye lights, he frowns even further, and he speaks with concern.

"Amy, Are You Alright? You're Covered In Dried Blood, And You Have Wounds All Over, Like You Would Dust Any Minute." You smile tightly, your eye lights shrinking to the smallest it would go.

" _Run. Please._ " Your pleading confused him, and he tilted his head as he seems to not get the hint. He failed to notice how your eye lights were focused intently on a certain SOUL, his SOUL. Ink seemed to realize though, and was quick to try to discreetly grab his brush to stop you. You notice the movement, turning swiftly with a hand raised and a starved look in your face. You smile widely, and speak with a voice you didn't know you would make. Ever. " _You aren't quick enough._ "

Ink's brush flew away from him, going straight into the forest behind him. Dream quickly tried to summon his bow, but you are not able to do anything but watch as a familiar tentacle wrapped around both Ink and Dream, throwing them down the path you can't see from this angle. You decide that since they weren't a concern now, you focus back on Blueberry, his face crinkled in anger as he went to scold you for being mean to his friends probably. You just smile at him though, obviously forcing it to be there.

" _I am so h u n g r y... I don't got much longer to live- I'm running on fumes right now.._ " You try to tell your friend to run, run as far as he can, but are unable to do anything but stare at his SOUL that was hidden for most skeletons and feel your weak SOUL pulse hungrily. " _I'm.. so.. so...-_ " You choke on something, and when you cough, pure black ooze that was similar to a someone you knew spurted out slightly, and you smile grimly.

A tentacle wraps around your friend, and you can't even stand up and turn to see who the source was, but your parasite thoughts didn't care. You just stare at his frightened look, unable to so much as move when the tentacle holds him in place as he used another tentacle to swiftly break both their legs. The ~~food~~ friend was screaming, even as he was set down. You stare blankly as his SOUL comes out, struggling to contain your hunger as your eye lights glow vividly and excitedly at the idea of being able to survive.

The Blueberry was unable to run, and was obviously fearful of what was happening. You tilt your head, trying to focus your mind to remember why exactly you were trying to stop yourself from eating, why you had not done this sooner. The person you hoped would not make his presence known but hoped would help you at the same time rested his hands on either of your shoulders, making you tense slightly. He was obviously expecting you to hesitate.

"C'mon, ya filthy starved dog. Don't you want to live? To not starve to death? Isn't that what you want, to stop starving? I know you hate the idea of suffering, so just steal the SOUL. Swallow it whole, and make sure to end the pathetic person so they don't get harmed by me~" You try to say something, anything, to tell Blueberry you weren't in control, that the person whispering to you was at fault. You couldn't muster a sound though, so you decide to do the closest thing you could. You cried.

Tears leaked down your face, and although your smile was showing excitement and hunger, your eye lights said something else. You feel them flickering, and when your hand lifted itself to reach for his SOUL, you swiftly fight back. When just resisting it wasn't enough, you used your other hand to keep a grip on it. (if you have watched Tokyo Ghoul, i believe the first or second episode, you know what the general act is.) You hope that you buy enough time for Ink and Dream to notice their friend eventually, but the sounds of them fighting was discouraging that hope.

Nightmare's gentle but intimidating hold on your shoulders made you sob, finding yourself unable to take this torture anymore. Your grip on your hand tightens, and with a swift movement even you failed to quite catch, you feel a bunch of bones go up from the ground and through your body. You smile in relief, the brief glow of your eye lights from doing the act fading away, a look of pure relief lighting up your face. Blueberry was seemingly unable to do anything but watch as your body was near its end.

You smile widely, absently noticing that Nightmare was not happy. You are happy though, the constant starvation you now know that Nightmare forced you to suffer through the past who knows how long was painful, but worth it in the end. As long as your.. _friend_.. is alright.

You feel yourself loose consciousness, which you know is something that wouldn't happen normally. A serene smile makes it on your face, not even worried that you can't see or hear now. And last thing you remember was a tug of your SOUL, and you black out.

* * *

You would've thought that you would be dead, but when you wake up to angry shouting and a now familiar negative aura that doesn't get any easier to tolerate nearby. You realize you feel odd, and silently wonder what happened while you were 'dead'. You twitch slightly when you think about how you failed to kill yourself, and the fact that you still feel like you had little to no energy.

The torture isn't over.

You gradually get more and more depressed as you continue to listen to the muffled arguing, trying to think of what they were screaming about but not really caring at this point. You sigh, thinking about how Nightmare might be- no, _will be_ upset that his puppet tried to kill themself so he didn't get what he wanted. You notice that the arguing stopped when your depression grew into fear of what he'd do now, and you internally curse yourself. Fear is something that Nightmare seemed to very easily sense, you forgot.

Rapid-coming foot steps approached wherever you were, and you tense when the familiar aura of Nightmare is felt just outside the room. There was a moment of silence as he seemed to think for a moment, before literally kicking the door open and stomping towards you. You try to move, to speak, to see, but you feel like just when you first met this evil spirit. Weak.

He was very obviously angry, according to the aura and how he was snarling angrily. You can't even protest when he lifts you up by a hand around your throat, and you could tell he was glaring straight into your unseeing eye sockets. "I know you can hear me, you fucking suicidal bug. I made sure that since you pulled that stunt, you don't get to try again. I'm guessing you haven't learned yet."

You couldn't even muster a comprehensible thought, much less speak. When you find yourself unable to do anything but just be scared and prepare for the worst, Nightmare tightened his hold, his negative aura somehow rising. "I'll make sure that you don't think of getting out of this through death. You will listen to me, and you are expected to do as I tell you to. Were gonna bring you with us to a planned trip, anything I say I expect you to follow, got it?"

You finally muster enough strength to just whimper, tears bubbling in your empty eye sockets. He luckily doesn't take your silence as a sign of stubbornness and huffs, shifting his hold on you so that he could carry you bridal style. You have no choice but to just lean against his chest, silently losing focus. He mutters under his breath, and calls out throughout the 'house' that the bad guy crew lived in. "Hey, they woke up. Let's get ready to head out." He walks a bit, but only slightly before seeming to see something. "Oh yeah, can't forget these for you.."

He leans over slightly as he grabs something that clinks against something like metal against metal, chuckling as he finds something funny. You whine, worried that he was going to hurt you again. He suddenly had a free hand, so you assume he held the items of mystery with a tentacle or two. But that is besides the point. He pets your skull, surprisingly gentle. "Don't worry, as long as you behave for atleast this trip, I won't punish you as badly as I wanted to originally. I'll even put it behind us if you do exactly as I tell you to. Alright?"

He seemed to be telling the truth, so you decide to do your best to 'behave' for atleast a softer punishment. You feel him sit down heavily you sitting against his chest and on his lap, and you blink emptily when a hum of acknowledgement of someone sounds out somewhere off to the right of Nightmare. He decides to speak for the sake of you, as you don't know what is what. "I'm not sure if you heard me Dust, but Amethyst woke up. Gonna make sure she has energy and whatnot to atleast see."

Dust hums, replying with slight agitation. "You gonna make sure we don't get a repeat of what caused this?" He was being quite vague, you realize.

A scoff escaped Nightmare. "I nearly forgot to grab the damned thing, but I got both of them luckily." You blink in confusion, slight fear settling in your SOUL as a gentle tug pulls it out. You attempt to struggle but your body doesn't even twitch.

You notice that Dust was annoyed. "Put the damn thing on her first, so that she doesn't try to do something stupid again."

"Can you help? I may have extra limbs, but I only got two hands." Dust groans as he audibly gets up from his seat, it squeaking as he does so. He walks up, grabs something and fiddles with it for a second. A metal jingling sound was something you heard, and you try to decipher what it was but fail to.

You feel Dust come closer, and only manage another scared whimper. "Stop whining, it's just a collar we got made for you, you brought this on yourself." You feel him move the collar to be around your neck, and you feel a funkiness in your SOUL when it was clicked shut. You can't do anything but listen as he turns his attention to Nightmare. "Alright. Now you can do it. Now let me get ready to leave."

You just wait for something painful, but Nightmare seems to have a way to calm you for some reason. He cups your SOUL, which you have no idea what it looked like at all now. He mumbled reassurances, until your slight anxiety was gone. "It's just something to get some energy in you, to make you capable enough to stand even, alright?"

He waited until you settled down before something sharp pricked your SOUL, and it actually is so faint you didn't really know why you were anxious about it. You relax as the pain fades, and you feel something that felt both invigorating and slightly refreshing even slowly inject into you, and your parasitic SOUL was practically singing with joy at having food.

You feel him slide out the needle, carefully setting it to the side and guiding your SOUL back to it's spot. You hum, slight nervousness fluttering when he doesn't pull his hand away from your chest like you hoped he would. Was he lying when he said he wouldn't punish you if you listened? Maybe he was upset about something you did? You tremble as you explore thoughts of what he could do to you. He doesn't speak, simply rubbing small circles into your chest, making you whine in confusion and fear. What was he planning?

"Can you look at me, Amethyst?" You hesitate, and his pressured circles were not stopping. He didn't seem upset quite yet, and you decide it was safe for now. You blink open your eye lights, glancing around the room a bit to see a slightly gloomy but normal living room. You raise your eye lights to stare at Nightmare, and you could tell he was smiling happily that you listened to him. You regard him with caution, your normal fear seeming to be very muffled. You blink in realization at that, moving to look down at where he was practically massaging your chest.

He had swiftly moved a tentacle under your chin, silently telling you to not look with a slight warning undertone. You get slightly more concerned when you don't even feel his aura anymore. You couldn't even tell what he was actually thinking, and the fact that his intense stare has yet to give a slight emotion other than a basic smile of patience was making you feel like something was wrong.

You frown, staring at his face looking for any sign of what is going on. Your now paranoid mind was unable to recognize what was going on and what wasn't. You yelp rather loudly as your SOUL started telling you itself. Whatever he injected you with, it was originally relaxing and calming, but as the strange substance had swirled with your SOUL, it starts to burn like acid. You try to not scream as the pain got gradually worse, you not even able to see Nightmare's face quite as well. For some reason, you didn't distinguish your eye lights though.

You stare at Nightmare's now blurry face, you slow to realize what was happening. You notice some incoming talking, and stiffen when you recognize it as his crew, who were laughing about something you believe was a joke or pun of some sort. You decide you couldn't handle being quiet anymore as you grab the pillow your captor offered, pressing it to your face and screaming as loud as you can into it, clutching it as if you're being ripped apart and being put back together.

You find the process to be probably something along those lines. You not only feel Nightmare continuing to keep a pressure on your chest as you scream your heart out, but when the pain got bad enough you literally couldn't think straight. The pain in your SOUL was confusing you, and as it refused to let you be, you stop screaming with a sudden realization.

_You won't ever stop hurting._

You don't move your face from being buried in the pillow. The acid in your SOUL was still unbearable, but now it made you realize something.

_You have to stop being such a weakling, stand up and fight back, you fucking numbskull._

You try to think of how you recognize the voice. You couldn't decipher what they were talking about, no matter how bad you tried.

_You don't know? You're pathetic, not recognizing yourself. Such a pathetic parasite like you should just give up. You can't even take a SOUL of your enemy!_

You soon realized, this person was.. not someone who was ever alive it seemed. Maybe they were the substance that Nightmare fed you?

The stranger scoffs at you, obvious frustration in their voice. _Yeah, speaking of Nightmare, he's trying to comfort you right now. Even though he's the reason that you're in pain right now._

You realize that Nightmare was rubbing your back, and during your distraction you were now smaller it seemed. You were sitting with your front against Nightmare, slumped with your head on his chest. He stopped keeping the pressure on your chest sometime ago it appeared, now just rubbing his hand up and down your back as a way to try to soothe you. You don't ignite your eye lights, afraid of doing so again.

The pain in your SOUL had subsided mostly, enough to hear Nightmare talking to his crew who had been talking to him about things such as the fact that the Star Sans' were still recovering it looked like, what AU they could bring you to, and finally they started talking about your lack of movement right this moment.

You suddenly feel angry. They didn't seem surprised that you had been screaming in pain earlier, and you clench your teeth as they talk about you as if you're not there. You open your eye sockets, lighting your eye lights just to see Nightmare's dark hoodie. You are really starting to get tired of this. _What are you, a toy!?_

You clench your hands into fists, trying to soothe your agitation by grabbing handfuls of Nightmare's stupid hoodie. You tremble, burying your face in his top to keep yourself from giving them a chance to see your burning anger.

Nightmare notices your anger, and sighs as he gently wraps his arms around you, trapping you subtly and trying to soothe you by rubbing your skull lightly. You hear him speak into your ear, now easily nearly covering your body entirely due to your sudden change in form. "It's for the best, Amethyst. You are cuter this way, after all~" 

You growl lightly, and Nightmare seemed to not get the hint that you were not a happy parasite. If anything, he continued to soothingly pet you like a fucking toy, and that made you angrier. You slowly morph your growls into snarls, and he doesn't react, even though you know he could obviously hear your silent threats.

You fight against his hold, and Nightmare hums, trying to look into your eye lights when you accidentally let him get a glance at them. Your eye lights felt like they were burning with angry magic, and you know that it was pointless to try to escape Nightmare, but you still try. You feel a tentacle grip your chin, and you clinch your eye sockets closed when he forced you to look up. You know that your strongly glowing magic was still leaking out of your eye sockets, but this was the best you could do to try to annoy Nightmare.

You were snarling even louder now, and you know you sound like a little angry wolf pup to them probably. The crew was just watching from the sidelines, probably because they didn't want to make Nightmare's plan to 'waste away'. Nightmare sighs as you stubbornly refuse to let him see your eye lights, before chuckling as he tickled your now sharp teeth. You try your best to not actually attack, because you know that he probably wouldn't like it.

Your rational thoughts soon were thrown out of the window when he continued poking your teeth and cheeks. You quickly bite his finger, and a moment or two passes as silence covered the room. You try to process what you just foolishly did, and the others were watching with baited breath, and a dark chuckle started escaping the octopus.

He soon enough broke into laughter, his amusement clear as he let you stay latched onto his finger. Cross asks nervously, "You uh.. you alright, Nightmare? Need help there?" He tried to calm down, and after a few moments of his chuckles he spoke back to Cross.

"Nah I got this. I don't think that poor Amethyst here realizes what she did~" You sweat nervously, trying to carefully get your mouth to open and let him retrieve his hand. You manage to get your teeth out of his finger, but just as you were about to close your mouth when he seemed to have retrieve his hand, you jump when he quickly hooks the finger you bit around a gap between your teeth. It was mildly uncomfortable, and you whine in protest when he tightened his grasp. "Now, show me those eye lights of yours, biter."

You wish you could get rid of the stupid eye lights, but whatever made you go.. stupidly aggressive, was still there but only slightly. You were worried that if you saw Nightmare you would lose it again. He seemed to not know this though, as he tightened his grip even more, bordering on the edge of painful. You whine, and hesitantly open your eye sockets. You open your eyes to see him smirking victoriously, and he seemed to be about to say something probably smug, before he saw your eye lights.

His smile twitches slightly, and he speaks with a more sinister smile. "It seems that the solution had done more than I thought it would. Interesting." You learn you hate it when he smiled. Or talked. Or anything- you hate his presence even. His aura was gradually becoming more noticeable, and your still-feral mind was having issues being shoved to the back of your mind. Nightmare didn't notice your conflict, retrieving his finger and cradling your cheek. You absently mouth your jaw a bit, trying to get the weird feeling away to distract yourself from the boiling anger at him still touching you.

Killer spoke, a slight laughter from all of them now noticeable. "Didn't know you had so much progress with her. We'll be able to do this easier than we thought." You tried to ignore their laughter, and what Killer said. You couldn't close your eye sockets like you did previously, your gaze locked onto Nightmare and trying to think of a way to hurt him.

You came up empty, and your anger spiked at that. Nightmare turned to look back at you in curiosity when he noticed your anger while he was talking to them, a eyebrow raised expectantly. He was challenging you, you knew he was meaning to make you angry for some reason. You try to reel back the urge to let loose, but fail miserably as your control disappeared when he continued to cradle your cheek.

_You're not some fucking pet, fight back!_


End file.
